Amour of Briers
by Lunar Maria
Summary: "I had once grasped a thorny poisonous rose, i'm still alive—A chance to love you eternally." — Shion to Albafica "If i have a flower for every time i thought of you, i could walk on my garden forever." — Albafica to Shion A love story about Aries Shion and Pisces Albafica. ( Shion/Albafica )
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

.

.

.

— SolutaryPoison

Albafica was returning from an ordinary mission. Fortunately, he had only found a few low-class specters circling the Sanctuary and with the free time left over, the Gold Saint of Pisces took advantage of it and visited his beloved village, near of the Sanctuary, to make sure they were all right.

As a duty of every saint after a patrol, Albafica will have to inform the Pope of what had /happened/ on his mission. The lonely young man would have to cross the twelve houses of the Zodiac to get to his goal, the Pope's hall. As he approached the first house, Albafica hoped he would have no problems passing by it.

Not that Aries Gold Saint was a problem, but his blood was. Anyone who comes too close to that lonely saint would have a painful and immediate death.

This was the curse of the Golden Saint of Pisces.

When he began to climb the stairs leading to the first temple, Albafica feels a huge cosmos coming from the guardian of the first temple.

— NoneSoDutiful

As the Grand Pope released him from a certain outgoing task for terminable time, Shion was mandated to another task held in inner Sanctuary.

He had been supervising the combat training that held for Silver Saints to increase and improvise their skill through cosmos; the life force which provided immense power.

The sky began to turn into goldish red as the end of the day would come soon when he sensed another huge cosmos, which was typically owned only by Gold Saints, that came approaching the porch of Aries Temple.

Thus, Shion turned his solemn gaze to the stairs and found a familiar face of certain Gold Saint.

The one Gold Saint with long, baby blue hair and characterized by typical withdrawn behavior.

Pisces Albafica.

Now Shion fully turned his well-built body that framed by his gold cloths, to welcome Albafica's return.

"Good day, Albafica," said him as a welcome-back greeting.

The Pisces Saint's reserved demeanor simply made Shion displayed a thin, casual smile in initiative.

— SolitaryPoison

Albafica smiles gently back.

Shion was one of the only people Albafica smiled at. He couldn't get attached or let anyone get attached to him, for the safety of everyone. So, Albafica was always cold and arrogant for those who dare to get too close.

"Hello, Shion. " Albafica said in his deep, calm voice to Shion, when he had finally climbed those stairs.

Shion always ignored Albafica's warnings to stay away when he saw the blue haired hurt, using the pretext that he didn't fear his blood. But Albafica always rejected this approach, saying cruel things and even pushing him.

But Shion was always stubborn, and instead of being annoyed, he continued to try.

Albafica was happy to know that there was someone who cared about him, and for this very reason he wanted to protect the green haired from himself.

"I need to talk with the Pope, I have to pass through this house. "

Again the calm tone of the Pisces could be heard.

— NoneSoDutiful

Shion would be lying if he said that Albafica's faint smile just now gave no impact to him.

Beneath his solemn appearance, Shion could feel relieved which initially he ever considered it as an odd ease that strangely came out of nowhere and upon his nescience at the first time he received Albafica's smile, Shion realized that it was an actual feeling of joy where Albafica finally accepted him.

That Albafica no longer put him out of the zone. Eventhough, Shion still found it quiet difficult to get closer.

It had been Albafica's nature to be so secretive and Shion wouldn't recklessly race himself into the solid border Albafica made.

Slowly and gradually, Shion let the thorny rose to bloom by its own self; cultivating for its beauty that beyond beautiful.

Shion seemed to nod his head as he unhesitantly came approaching the Pisces Saint.

"You got my permittance," said him and upon realizing that he had to let Albafica passed his temple, Shion immediately casted a query.

"How was your duty going? Did everything run smooth?" he asked the others.

Strangely, there was an uninvited urge to talk more with the guardian of Pisces Temple before him.

— SolitaryPoison

Albafica followed his way again until Shion's voice stopped him. "I really have to go, Shion. "

"But yes, I found some specters, nothing else. "

The voice that would have be cold and harsh was in a quiet, peaceful tone.

Albafica knew that kind of strategy didn't work with Shion. Despite liking Shion's company, Albafica didn't want to strengthen that friendship any longer. The safety of Shion and others was more important than his possible happiness.

In fact, seeing that everyone around him was fine already made him happy. He didn't care to be seen as a cold and arrogant Saint, if that means the safety of the ones who he loves.

Albafica sighed, returning his way. When he had already seen the end of that temple, Albafica secretly desired Shion to make him company.

He stopped for a few seconds without looking back. He punished himself mentally for being selfish at this point. He had no right to want such cruel and selfish things.

Albafica returned his way again, annoyed with himself.

Rugonis would certainly be very disappointed with his disciple.

— NoneSoDutiful

The refusal was clear enough for whoever with a good eyesight to see. Shion responded nothing towards Albafica's nonchalant utterance but his solemn brown eyes still followed the others' movement in firm pace along with the clang sound of the Pisces gold cloths.

Intending to make a way out of Aries Temple through another gate of the house.

Shion was left in total silence, staring at Albafica's back that gradually move further and further with him standing still behind. Shion might have no right but he felt quiet ache on his chest upon getting such cold attitude from Albafica but the ache was not disappointment, he surely assumed.

Shion just concerned about Albafica who kept pushing people away. How longer would he see Albafica to endure the pain created for the Pisces itself? While the greatest weakness of humans was loneliness.

And before Albafica's figure fully vanished from his eyesight, Shion decided to spoke up in quiet firm tone. Resulting his voice echoed through the house of Aries.

"You know i don't fear your blood. Right, Albafica?" he asked and he was sure that it was clear enough to be heard by the said Saint.

Another clang sound followed to echo inside the majestic temple as Shion made his own way to make another approach to catch Albafica. He was known as a strong-willed man.

He was a proud of Aries men.

Albafica should had known and to give up upon something he considered as a goodness for him was nowhere to be found in his mindset. Not even a slight intention to give up.

And once he could kill the distance, finally could catch Albafica's steps, Shion spoke up again.

"And you don't even ask me back," he said, ignoring the demanding tone in his baritoned voice.

Shion just wanted to see Albafica to be more open towards him. Shion then softened himself.

"I'm also intending to go to see Grand Pope. I have to deliver my report about the combat training today." And his brown eyes still solemnly watched Albafica's back.

There was a little wish; Albafica would turn his gaze fully to him again.

.

.

.

[ to be continued ]


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

.

.

.

— SolitaryPoison

After hearing his first words, a tear slipped from his eyes and descended down the cheeks of that beautiful and noble saint. Albafica wasn't that sentimental, but there was a lot going on in his head.

The pain of the wounds of the last battle, the rage of himself and his damn blood, missing his Master Rugonis, hurt for having to be rude to who he really cares... those negative feelings so strongly. Albafica was master of the art of hiding how he feels.

He wiped away the tear before Shion approaches or even realizes his suffering. The blue haired looks at Shion from the corner of his eye, feeling that it would be impossible to prevent Aries from going with him.

" You're really going, uh? " Albafica stopped walking, waiting for the other to reach him.

He was still against the idea of letting Shion go with him. But another side of Albafica kept telling him it would only be one time.

— NoneSoDutiful

The tears shed by the Pisces Temple guardian might be missed by his eyesight but Shion could sense the hollow which Albafica felt.

Albafica never really pushed people away. Shion firmly believed.

Those blue orbs of Albafica's eyes told him almost everything; sorrow, hatred, loneliness, disappointment, even restlessness and Shion always found himself never stopped to think about how to make Albafica get rid of such negativity out of his mind.

Shion really wanted to make Albafica believe that people were safe even when being around him. Just like Shion himself. He was just too full by positivity that resulting no fear nor doubt to make any attempt in order to be able standing next to Albafica's side.

Albafica might be a stubborn person but Shion could appear more persistent if it was necessary.

A light nod was given as the answer, followed by Shion's deep baritoned voice.

"I am," said him as he showed another casual smile right after he stood next to Albafica.

"And i'd like to have a companion to walk passing every houses." Shion added as his brown eyes stared straight at Albafica's blue irish.

This might be the nearest distance which Shion could make to Albafica and something always tickling his curiosity.

There was always a nice fragrance whenever Albafica passing him by. Shion assumed that it might be the scent of roses but he was not so sure and Shion wouldn't bluntly ask about that directly to Albafica or this thorny rose would push him away and even further.

That was not a kind of thing Shion would be pleased to really happen.

Thus, Shion kept it for himself; enjoying the pleasant scent from Albafica that somehow able to calm his mind.

"Shall we go?" Shion solemnly asked, inviting Albafica to walk with him.

— SolitaryPoison

Albafica wasn't only made by negative feelings. Determination, peace, love and serenity were feelings that overlapped others, thus maintaining the emotional state of Albafica stable, and if not provoked this will remain so for the rest of his life.

" Aries, if you insist, I will not stop you. "

The Pisces begins to walk calmly, arriving at the stairs that were between the stairs that were between the first and the second temples. Slowly but firmly, elegantly and rhythm Albafica climbs those long stairs, accompanied by Shion.

Albafica wasn't a fragile person despite the appearances. He was always underestimated by his enemies, for his beauty. But the Gold Saint of Pisces couldn't recognize that he had such beauty.

After all, Albafica's honor and fighting spirit was indomitable, showing that even simple roses can be deadly.

The blue haired was only focused on climbing those stairs, possibly leaving Shion in an uncomfortable silence. He won't be who would start a conversation, still against the idea of letting Shion approach him.

Albafica believe that he would eventually give up on this friendship.

— NoneSoDutiful

He might sound insisting, or whatsoever Albafica thought about him, Shion just found it common to do.

To know his comrades well, Shion considered it as one of important duties as a Gold Saint. Not only to his Gold Saint peers, also towards all Saints in Sanctuary but Shion would be lying if he didn't say that Albafica was different compared to other Saints.

Lots of attempt needed to approach the Pisces Temple guardian and Shion considered it still far from enough.

Thus, Shion chose to have steady, progressive paces instead of racing through as he waited for Albafica to gradually open himself. Patience and composure were needed here.

Clang sounds of their gold cloths reverberated to each others as they steadily climbed the stairs, aiming to Taurus Temple.

Shion then took a glance to his companion who still remained silent. He seemed not mind since he understood the others' withdrawn nature.

"Aldebaran currently has some outgoing tasks with Dohko," said him as Shion put his focus of his solemn gaze back to the stairs.

"We won't see them to ask their permittance."

It didn't take too long for them since leaving Aries Temple because now, they already could see the porch of Taurus Temple and they still had 10 temples left for them to pass by.

Shion was not a talkactive person but he wouldn't mind to tell Albafica later about the combat training he had supervised today.

— SolitaryPoison

Albafica continued to stare at the path ahead. He wanted to do everything to Shion give up trying to be friends with him, but there but there were basic etiquette rules that he could not break, for respect.

" Degel took Kardia somewhere to teach him how to dance Waltz, Defteros and Asmita also appear not to be guarding their houses, and Sisyphus is with Regulus preparing for his party. El Cid must be with his disciples training. Only Manigold could be guarding his temple, but probably will be asleep. "

This must have been the longest sentence Albafica said this month. His voice remained calm and soft, without a moment of weakness for lack of air or stuttering.

Basically, they had the Twelve Houses of the Zodiac just for them. Finally they arrived at the house of Taurus.

As expected there was no cosmos in that huge temple or surroundings. It was dangerous to leave those temples unprotected this way, but the Pope surely knows what he's doing.

Suddenly, Albafica was curious about something... but he would wait Shion to bring that subject up.

If he did, it meant he was ok to talk about it.

— NoneSoDutiful

A long, fully detailed words that came out of Albafica's thin lips was a huge surprise for Shion. Honestly.

The guardian of Aries Temple turned his gaze to look at the baby blue-haired Saint through his solemn brown eyes that got slightly wider.

It was surprising to know Albafica that actually paid attention towards his surroundings and sounded so care, instead of casting a nonchalant shrug to respond Shion who told him about the current condition of Zodiac Houses. Since Albafica always appeared haughty and unapproachable, Shion couldn't help himself to have such thoughts.

In fact, Shion was ready to receive another rejection from the Saint of Pisces, just like Albafica usually did and somehow, it was relieving.

Now Shion had brighter light of hope to persuade Albafica to be more open; not just towards him, but also towards the other Gold Saint comrades.

"I see," was all Shion could say as a response.

He couldn't help but smiled again as they walked passing the Taurus Temple.

"Everyone never really have much spare time, since Hades can resurrect himself anytime." And finally they arrived at the end of Taurus Temple, now they were heading to Gemini Temple.

"And to talk about Regulus' birthday party. You will attend the ball, won't you?" asked him.

Shion wanted Albafica to come and actually already heard about his confirmation but he wanted to hear that directly from Albafica.

.

.

.

[ to be continued ]


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

.

.

.

— SolitaryPoison

Albafica continued to avoid eye contact with Shion.

" I will, but only for a few minutes. "

Regulus' party would be a mask party, and as a mask party this would be basically made up of dancing, ans in the end having a bit of Waltz.

Albafica had no partner, much less could have and his pride was too strong to watch his companions with their partners dancing, while Albafica had only the company of his solitude. So, the same would only give the gift to Regulus and then return to his temple.

He didn't feel sad or disgusted with his fate. He had already accepted it a long time ago. Taking pity on himself wasn't acceptable of a Saint of Athena. But he was surely happy that everyone would have that party to get some fun.

" I ask you the same, Aries. "

Albafica politely says to the saint on his side. He did hear him tell Regulus he was going, but for education he decided to return the question.

The two saints could already see the exit of the Taurus' Temple, approaching slowly it. That conversation made them slow down, even though it was unconscious.

" Will you go to that party? "

— NoneSoDutiful

Upon hearing the Saint of Pisces who talked about Regulus' birthday party, Shion didn't surmise that Albafica would actually bring the topic up to the surface. Especially to be talked with him, since Albafica rejected his offer to help the said Saint in practicing waltz dance movement.

Shion thought that Albafica simply forgot about the upcoming event, though he still had an intention to ask Albafica again to come and upon getting Albafica's direct confirmation, Shion felt slightly relieved.

Actually couldn't imagine what would Regulus react if no one came to his birthday party.

"I've said i will." Shion confirmed, briefly glancing to Albafica before looking at his front again.

There was seen the porch of Gemini Temple that skid in view.

"And my offer to help you performing some simple movements of waltz dance is still available. I have no intention to revoke my offer," said him.

Now Shion stopped his steps right in the frontyard of Gemini Temple, looking straight at the long, baby blue-haired Saint's back.

"Would you accept my offer, Albafica?" asked him again since his offer ever got refusal from the said Saint.

"You know i don't mind." Shion added as he waited for Albafica to at least stop the steps as well and gave him a final answer.

— SolitaryPoison

Albafica stopped after climbing four more steps than Shion, sighing deeply.

There were so many reasons for Pisces refusing, that even the same asks himself Shion forgot who he was talking to.

" Why should I accept that invite? "

He knew Shion was just being kind, but there was no reason for him to ask that again. Even if Albafica wanted to, that would be extremely unnecessary.

" Waltz is a dance between a couple. That couple has to... /touch/ each other."

" Even if you could teach me that without any physical contact, how could I dance if I can't touch or even approach my partner!? "

Albafica hadn't turned to face Shion. As the blue haired spoke his cosmos was getting slightly nervous.

This kind of subject was really delicate for him, and being someone like Shion insisting on it, someone who knows perfectly well the dangers of this kind of contact made him get like that.

Why was Shion insisting on that?

" I'll have to refuse your offer, Aries. "

Albafica returns to his walk without even waiting for Shion to reach him. He didn't want to be cold, but sadly this was the only way to push him out.

Even if he... didn't want to.

— NoneSoDutiful

Upon finding skeptical query given by Albafica in responding his offer, the light on his stoic visage turned slightly dim. Shion gave a blank stare as if he was seeing something far in the horizon.

To know Albafica hadn't fully believed on him yet and to find Albafica still appeared so secretive and full of doubt, it was quiet aching and his offer was not a mere insisting demand, Shion put the whole heart of his in it.

"Albafica!"

Shion called out of the Pisces' name when he saw Albafica proceeding the steps entering the Gemini Temple. He immediately walked likewise and chased the said Saint before him in hurry.

Shion had no suspicious motive but earnestly wanting to see Albafica to have the joy together with him, with everyone as well, and to stop worrying that his blood would hurt people.

The clang sound of their gold cloths reveberated inside the temple. Defteros was nowhere to be found at the moment.

And once Shion finally could catch Albafica's dashing steps with the said Saint already in manageable range, Shion firmly grabbed Albafica's arm to make the others stopped.

Shion furrowed his forehead, ready to take any risk by performing physical contact with the poisonous rose. Even if Albafica would come againts him with a full force, Shion still kept himself to try.

"You will dance and you can touch me," said him in full determination.

Shion gnashed his teeth in tensed silence. Not turning his solemn gaze but focusing them on Albafica.

"So stop holding yourself. You're not as dangerous as you think. You will hurt no one." Shion added in softer intonation of his deep, baritoned voice.

His grip around Albafica's arm went tighter as if he let his life held onto it. Also Shion believed, Albafica knew that people concerned about him as well.

"Stop holding yourself, Albafica."

And to consider Albafica's poisonous blood, this might be one of the most extreme thing which Shion had done by touching the said Saint.

.

.

.

[ to be continued ]


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

.

.

.

— SolitaryPoison

Albafica struggles strongly for Shion to drop his arm. The desperation Albafica felt at that moment was not comparable to anything he had felt before.

Shion might end up dying simply because he was trying to help him, and that was something Albafica wouldn't accept it at all.

" MOVE AWAY FROM ME NOW! "

Albafica kept struggling, trying to maintain self-control. He knew that Shion had kind of resistance to his blood, allowing him to approach him without feeling the effects of it. But Shion wasn't immune, and the blood continued to be deadly.

" The ONLY person who could hug me, kiss me, touch me without dying, did die because of a single drop of my blood. "

He kept pushing for Shion to let him go, desperately. He didn't want to scratch the other, but neither wanted to kill him.

" My life doesn't worth yours, much less for a single dance. "

" So please... Shion... Aries... Let me go. "

Albafica had already softened his struggle, realizing that opening a wound would be the end for Aries. What he had left was to beg.

Beg for Shion to let him go. Words of hate came to his mouth, but none of them left. He tried to regain his posture, his tone became dry.

" When you leave me, when this is over... If you survive, I will hate you for the rest of my life. "

Albafica stared into Shion's eyes, hoping to see some kind of regret and let him go.

He hated himself for letting Shion go with him. But he didn't hate Shion. He just couldn't.

It was impossible to hate him even after all of this.

— NoneSoDutiful

The recusancy given by the Piscesean was real, immensely powerful and with no doubt, fully with force.

Shion had expected that Albafica would respond his deed through renunciation, since the Pisces Saint kept in attempt to push people away. Shion didn't belittle the Saint he currently face though.

Albafica was one of the strongest Gold Saints alive and Shion was fully aware of it. He even burned a bit of his cosmos to get some strength in order to be able to hold the others' struggling movement.

Shion already went this far to grasp the thorny rose. There was no way for him to think of recumbency now.

Everything had its own risk, not apart of facing Albafica himself, and Shion was ready to reap the consequences.

"I'd like to apologize, Albafica but i will never release your arm," said him still in determination. Now his redish brown eyes met the others' cerulean irish.

Shion tried his best to tell Albafica that he meant what he did right now through his solemn gaze.

"And stop saying your life does not worth mine, nor everyone's. Respect yourself!" said Shion rather in scolding tone.

For an impassive man like him, it was unnatural to find Shion lost in rage; but now he did. He did angry upon hearing someone he cared the most saying something aching.

Shion actually could just draw Albafica into his embrace to prove that everything the Piscesean said was all wrong.

Even upon knowing indeed the blood of the Pisces Saint was dangerous, Shion firmly believed in himself that he could overcome the poison but the thorny rose which he currently grasped was too fragile at the moment.

Shion wouldn't recklessly hug the Piscesean to make him tear apart.

Thus, Shion slowly walked approaching Albafica again, making the distance into possible range for the Pisces Saint difficult to run away.

A hand of his slipped under Albafica's long blue hair, drawing the slim waist within the gold cloths of Pisces closer to him. Shion bent his face a bit before the others' angry, and yet scared, visage. Scrutinizing the cerulean orbs of Albafica's eyes by his reddish brown eyes closely.

"You can rely on me from now on."

Shion gently whispered with the determination eternally lingered on his stoic face and the Piscesean must knew that Shion really meant his words.

— SolitaryPoison

Slowly some tears roll slowly down the cheeks of the blue-haired one.

He closes his eyes, trying to contain those tears full of feelings. He felt his pride disappear.

Albafica slowly stopped resisting, giving up. He was too ashamed to have made this terrible scene in front of the Aries. He would never forgive himself for it.

" Why... Why do you keep trying to save me from my solitude..? "

Slowly Albafica raises his head gently, to face Shion.

The green-haired was only two centimeters taller than Albafica, but even so it made him raise his head to face him.

The saint didn't understand why so much insistence from the other. Even best friends wouldn't risk their life that way. What does this Gold Saint want? What had he seen on Albafica?

" I don't need your help, Shion."

Albafica's voice had softened, but the tears kept coming. Albafica's body shuddered at the closeness between them.

For a long time he hadn't felt someone so close, much less someone's touch.

The Gold Saint found a strange unknown feeling deep inside on his heart.

— NoneSoDutiful

Upon sensing the others' resistance gradually subsided, Shion strengthened the prop of his hand around Albafica's waist. Just to prevent the Piscesean falling onto the glistening tiles of Gemini Temple 'cause by judging from Albafica's current state, he seemed tearing apart inside.

Shion made a dim look on both of his reddish brown eyes, festing himself by the majestic look of the Piscesean with mixed feelings within his chest. Sad, fascinated, and yet relieved.

In this range of distance, Shion could clearly see the others' alluring, dazzling appearance that beyond beautiful. And upon getting another refusal from Albafica, Shion simply smiled.

Strangely, he was more in ease right now with Albafica in his arms, eventhough hadn't been in a perfect embrace yet.

What he had now was more than enough.

"I don't gain an attempt in order to make you weaken yourself, Albafica. I just want you to ease yourself a bit."

Shion responded then reached out of his thumb to gently wipe the tears that marred the others' alluring visage. The smooth, porcelain-like skin underneath his hand now tempted Shion to cup Albafica's facade.

"Surrender," said him through a pleading whisper, aiming it to the Piscesean.

"It's fine to surrender for a while when everything is too hard to handle." And his reddish brown eyes still drowned theirselves into the cerulean orbs of Albafica's eyes.

So deep, just like the ocean.

.

.

.

[ to be continued ]


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

.

.

.

— SolitaryPoison

Seeing the hand of the Aries approaching his face caused the Albafica to try to move away, but he was still very fragile by what just happened to escape from the strong arms of Shion. When he felt the touch of the thumb of the green-haired wiping his tears made the Greek shiver slightly.

It had been a long time since he had been touched with so much affection by someone. The tears ceased slightly as he stared at the tallest one.

Shion conveyed the safety and warmth of a simple fire, which chased away the darkness and warmed the hearts of everyone. But Albafica had no doubt that a simple flame could turn into a ruthless explosion of fire and flame if it were seriously provoked.

" Shion I... "

Now the saint had only two options. Continue to resist, or simply give up, and leave his pointless pride aside.

It was a difficult decision, even if his heart had already chosen for itself. But Albafica's pride prevented him from taking the initiative of a hug. His pride kept telling him to push Shion and get out of there as quickly as possible, while his heart showed that he wanted to give up and fall into Shion's arms, even only for a few moments.

" I... "

Seeing that his arms were finally free, Albafica realized that this was the best chance to do what was right.

Albafica had looked away, now staring at the other's chest. If he continued to look at Shion's eyes, he would he would surely surrender to the need. With his hands he gently tries to pull Aries' arm away from his waist.

" I... "

— NoneSoDutiful

Obvious confusion seen on the others' alluring visage let Shion did nothing but to keep festing his eyes with the beauty before him. Shion was impassive, patient enough not to rush more words to be accepted by Albafica, nor to force the Piscesean to talk much. Eventhough that was what he had been longing from the others since then.

Bewitched, Shion calmly drew his palm from Albafica's facade to put the Piscesean's hair to the back of ear. In attempt to get better vision of the others' beauty.

Shion had been realizing that he was longing for grasping this thorny rose, which explained all the persistent attempts he had made only to be on Albafica's side. This was probably too much for Albafica to handle right now.

Thus, Shion let the Piscesean took his time to compose himself since Albafica was seen to appear engulfed into deep wonderment. Even Shion himself still wondered about all impulsive deeds he had performed towards the others.

Shion slowly released the slim waist of the Piscesean without creating wider distance between them.

There was always fear of state where he was unable to reach the Piscesean again.

Shion then gently smiled again as he stared at the perfect rosebud lips of the others. It was so tempting, seemed so smooth, that could make Shion have a thought to meet his lips with the Piscesean's.

"I honestly want you to talk and open more to me," said him. Somehow his deep baritoned-voice was heard floating.

Shion pondered innerly still with Albafica as the main focus of his solemn gaze.

"But i won't force you either, i will be waiting for your willingness to do so."

Shion couldn't bear the view of the confused Piscesean. Thus, he softly pecked the crown of Albafica's blue hair. Let the fragrance of roses lingered within his lung as he briefly shut his eyelids.

"Just stay close to me."

Another pleading whisper was uttered by the Arian man as a kind of thing he willing to do only for the Piscesean. Though Shion was fully aware that there was no goodness in gripping the thorny rose too tight till recklessly crashing it into pieces.

Shion would gladly choose to watch its beauty, to kiss and caress the petals tenderly, to deeply exhale the fragrance, to let it bloom everyday.

To make all of these stayed forever.

— SolitaryPoison

Despite having the perfect opportunity to escape and fulfill his promise to ignore Shion for the rest of his life, Albafica remains there, near to him. He gently lifts his head up to meet Arian's eyes.

Something was attaching Albafica to him. He was lost in those soft, comforting brown eyes. Some kind of magnetic force was trying to draw him into the arms of the tallest, and Albafica was sure if he ends up doing it, he might never be able again to leave Shion's arms.

" Why do you keep trying so hard..?"

The urge to fall into that temptation was growing up every moment that Albafica remained there. His pride would always be an obstacle, but even so he prayed in secret that Shion takes the initiative of...

" You should already know what is my destiny. "

" Thank you for being my friend, anyways. "

Albafica spoke calmly, demonstrating to Shion that there was no reason for so much effort coming from him. He had already accepted his future a long time ago. He didn't want Shion to use the precious life he had for someone who doesn't even want to be helped.

He smiled softly, taking a small step back.

Reason had once again won against the heart. He wanted Shion to live a happy life, so he would move away from him... forever. His heart seemed to cry slowly, but he knew it was for the best of everyone... at least he thought it was.

" But you have a life to live. "

" Good bye, Shion. "

— NoneSoDutiful

The doubt still lingered whithin the Piscesean. It was surprising for Shion, though not as much as before. Shion tried to understand that it must had been so difficult for Albafica to simply flip his withdrawn nature and it seemed that to leave the Pisces Saint to think was not a right choice.

Albafica could leave anytime.

Thus, Shion shook his head. The determination whithin him didn't show any sign to revoke its place.

"I have to apologize but i don't consider this as a farewell, Albafica."

Then Shion rushed forwards to the Piscesean. He drew the others' into his arms once again. Those muscular arms of his tightly wrapped around Albafica's waist, a hand of his propped the Piscesean nape and drew it closer to his solemn visage. Briefly festing his reddish brown eyes with the beautiful face of the others again and let the Gemini Temple been the silent witness when Shion placed his lips againts Albafica's.

The smooth, overwhelmingly sweet flesh belonging to the Pisces Saint simply blinded the Arian man. He had been longing for this moment since then, where he could claim the Piscesean just for himself. Whether there was approval given or not. Shion just followed his instinct.

Though he was still aware of the concequences, since he decided to have affairs with the poisonous, thorny rose.

Shion pressed his lips forwards againts the others' as if what Albafica had told him about the death that might come approaching him was just a mere baloney. Shion didn't mean to appear not to believe of what Albafica had warned, he tried to overcome the consequences instead.

Slowly, Shion opened his eyes without drawing himself back. Albafica's flawless face was so close.

He tightened his embrace once more. Let the Piscesean felt the warmth he shared and let Albafica realized that Shion was all fine being this intensely close to him.

.

.

.

[ to be continued ]


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

.

.

.

— SolitaryPoison

Albafica had been surprised at first with that sudden approach. Feeling Aries' hand wrap around Pisces' waist and pulling close to his, the same began to fear the worst. But without time to think about what to do Albafica feels something pushing him gently against Shion's face.

He closed his eyes for fear that what was coming, when he felt something soft and wet touching his lips. Shion's gentle mouth taking his as his tongue seemed to search for something in Albafica's mouth.

Albafica placed his hands on Shion's shoulders and gently starts to push them away, trying to put an end to that kiss. But the force used was as strong as that of a six-year-old girl. This time it was his heart acting.

Albafica was slowly surrendering to Shion's kiss. He couldn't and didn't do anything to put a end to this moment. For a moment he forgot who he was and why he couldn't get close to people.

When the kiss finally came to an end, he bit softly his own lower lip. Slowly he puts his hands to Shion's chest which was covered by the gold cloth. Albafica finally opens his eyes, but immediately looks down.

Both of them had a slight blush on their cheeks, Albafica for being caught by surprise and maybe Shion for always be running after him, he thought.

The same suddenly realized of what had just happened, waking up again to reality. One of the most dangerous areas of the body of Albafica, where blood flows more on the surface of the skin, was his mouth.

He felt panic at the thought of the worst. Quickly he forces himself to move away with his hands pushing Shion.

This closeness between the them is and will always be forbidden. Forbidden by the heart of Albafica.

If there was something he feared more than the eternal solitude was to lose someone like Shion.

— NoneSoDutiful

The kiss went on tenderly from the Arian man. It was sincere with no lust.

Shion was briefly lost in his own thoughts to think that it might be the time for Albafica to finally surrender.

The cerulean orbs of the Piscesean's eyes met his. A faint red tinge could be seen on his face as well, eventhough Shion still could manage himself to appear impassive. He dived himself to the ocean-like eyes of the Pisces Saint, trying to find a clue or two of what the others might think about him.

Somehow, Shion still could find refusal and fear lingering there. As he had thought and when he sensed Albafica signaling them to separate away, softly Shion released the other's lips. Still with his muscular arms attached around the Piscesean's upper built.

Shion didn't immediately draw his face back, let himself stared at the others' beauty in this range.

"You see, i'm still alive."

Shion let his deep, baritoned voice out as he slowly drew his hand from Albafica's neck. Now his thumb tenderly carressed the others' soft rosebud lips which he just kissed, to prove himself who really meant every words he had said to the Piscesean.

"We can spend times here forever if you keep holding yourself like this."

Shion's mind was full by thoughts he really wanted to speak up to Albafica. He let them out one by one.

"Now tell me, Pisces Albafica. What do you think about me? I demand honest answers," asked him, still in his usual solemn nature.

Shion wouldn't make everything seem blurry from now on. Enough assuming.

Albafica had to know what was actual feelings Shion currently had towards him.

'Cause Shion had no intention to take steps back from the battle he decided to join in.

— SolitaryPoison

Maybe... Shion was right.

Maybe... it was time to surrender.

Shion appeared to be telling the truth.

Maybe... Shion was a gift to him from gods.

Maybe... No. He couldn't jump to conclusions.

Albafica stops struggling, but continues with his own hands on his chest. The saint was quiet for some minutes, thinking of an answer and the consequences of it.

He looked at the Shion's soft lips, who either he was getting crazy or it was calling for Albafica.

The touch of Shion's thumb on his lips made him look away, now staring to the hands that insisted to be placed on Shion's chest.

" Do you really want to know what I think about you, Aries? "

" You are incredibly persistent and stubborn. But not only that. You think you have the right to touch me simply because you have some kind of resistance to my blood. You think you have the right to kiss me simply because I... "

Suddenly Albafica raises his gaze to face the tallest one. It seemed that Pisces was mad at the other.

" Just because I... "

He felt his pride breaking into million tiny pieces.

Shion really should love making him get crazy.

Albafica takes a deep breath, before finishing that hard sentence.

" Just because... I feel like... I love you. "

He seemed calm. At least he drew a heavy weight from himself.

Finally, he could go back to being himself, without drama, without doubt, without pain. Even though he was calm, the blush on his cheeks had softly increased.

— NoneSoDutiful

It took lots of attempt, lots of time likewise to find the Pisces Saint who finally willing to surrender.

Leastwise.

Shion almost couldn't believe on his own ears upon hearing the Piscesean's confession that left him stunned. Shion's tough appearance somehow fell off. Even the strongest human alive couldn't bear it when such feeling come and hit.

For a brief moment, Shion went silent. Engulfed by the easeful atmosphere that surrounded them.

Now he could felt easier to breathe. His shoulders were no longer heavy. Even the butterfly inside his abdoment flew randomly, it was tickling. Shion's solemn gaze went softer with his lips finally quirking a smile as he still looked at Albafica's beautiful visage.

"I thought it's just a dream," said him. Finally able to catch himself back to the reality.

His muscular arms tightened its embrace, drawing the Piscesean closer to him as he laid his face on the other's shoulder. Shion then shut his eyelids, letting the fragrance of rose which Albafica had filling his lung. Filling his mind.

"I have to apologize to push you to your limit, Albafica, but this is so important for me to know."

And Albafica should know that he was one of all reasons that made Shion oftenly found himself hard to be eased.

"Is it safe for me to state you as mine now?" asked him to the others without intending to release the Piscesean soon.

And Shion kept it inside his mind that a thorny rose was indeed dangerous but only for those who recklessly grasped it.

.

.

.

[ to be continued - the next chapter will be the final chapter ]


End file.
